I'm Not Living For The Moment Anymore
by Bunnie24
Summary: After fixing a broken time travel artifact, Harper is thrown back to 2014 where she hadn't been born yet and the Warehouse is at stake.
1. The Device

"Harper?" Steve called out, walking down the isles of the Warehouse as he attempted to find his daughter who he was supposed to help organize a new batch of artifacts.

Steve continued to look around the Warehouse when he heard the faint sound of music off in the distance; he followed the music, hoping that it lead to Harper.

He called for her again as he got closer to the music, then stopping as he found the source of the music as well as Harper; the predicament wasn't great.

Harper stood in front of a juke box in a haze, gently swaying back and forth as the sad oldies song played; Steve huffed as he rolled his eyes "Perfect." He muttered before shoving his fingers into his ears and approached Harper and the juke box.

Steve circled around as he looked for the plug that had been tucked away into one of the few outlets in the warehouse; Steve reached his foot out and wrapped the cord around his ankle and began to tug.

It was proving hard as Steve tried to multi task with his fingers in his ears and his right foot tugging at the cord when finally with one good tug, the plug came out and the juke box turned off.

He pulled his fingers out of his ears and turned to face Harper on the other side of the juke box, who slowly awoke from her trance.

Harper blinked before shaking her head and looking up at Steve, a bright smile on her face "Hey, dad." She greeted him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking around the juke box and examining Harper closely.

Harper nodded "Yeah, I feel fine. Why?" she asked him.

"Cause you were whammied." Steve muttered.

Harper turned back to the juke box and smiled, placing a gentle hand on it "The Happy Dance juke box." She informed him, turning back to Steve.

"You're sure you're okay?" Steve reiterated.

Harper nodded once again "Yeah, dad. I'm fine!" she remarked "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the bridge device." She said, backing away slowly and walking down the isle.

Steve raised an eye brow as he followed her "Bridge Device? What Bridge Device?" he asked her.

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…mom went to Eureka and came back with Einstein's Bridge Device. But it didn't work." Harper explained.

Steve continued to walk with Harper, expecting her to continue her story but she stopped there "Okay, and?"

Harper rolled her eyes "Dad, c'mon! You know how I get when I'm bored—need I remind you of the Metronome?" she remarked, turning the corner and the end of the aisle.

Steve shivered "The Metronome." He muttered.

Harper smirked "Anyway, apparently the Bridge Device has some type of time travel abilities so…" she trailed off.

"Time travel abilities? Sweetie, I don't think you should be messing around with that thing!" Steve said, going into father mode.

Harper shrugged "Dad, it's no big deal—I'll just get it to function and then keep it in its' corner until the end of time." She remarked.

Steve stopped walking and watched Harper walk over to her work station, she reminded him so much of Claudia at that moment it made him almost shed a tear "Alright, well, you enjoy your little project. If you need me, I'll be in the office." He said, backing away slowly.

"Okay, dad…" Harper said absent-mindedly as she grabbed a screwdriver and began to poke around again.

Harper was optimistic about this project, she had been working on it for 4 hours without any electrical accidents or blowing up anything; the thought put a gentle smile on her face as she tightened a screw.

She immediately put the screwdriver down and hit the 'on' switch; Harper expected nothing but when the light humming sound began to emerge from the device, she jumped for joy.

"I did it!" she squealed with delight, doing a tiny happy dance around her station table before facing back to the device.

Harper calmed herself, reaching out to turn off the device when her wrist touched the edge and an electric current rushed through her body and threw her across the aisle.

The teenager hit a shelf and fell to the floor, groaning in pain as she laid on the cold concrete of the warehouse.

"Ow…" she grumbled, slowly picking herself up while wincing in pain, she could hear pop rocks in the back of her head while her back throbbed; Harper couldn't help but whimper as she walked towards a nearby shelf and rested against it.

She knew that an echo like that would reach the office, it was only a matter of time before Steve came rushing over to check on her.

"Freeze!" Harper heard coming from behind her.

Harper turned to see Steve behind her, pointing his Tesla gun at her "Dad, what are you doing? It's me!" she remarked, turning to face her father.

"Hands up! C'mon!" Steve demanded of her.

Harper only raised an eye brow "Dad, seriously—what the hell?" she asked him.

Steve shook her head "I don't know who you are, but I am nobody's 'dad'..." he stared.

Harper looked over him closely, something was different about the man standing in front of her "…did…did you do something to your face?"

"What? Is that supposed to be an ugly joke?" Steve hissed.

Harper shook her head "No, it's a legitimate question. Dad, seriously—this isn't funny!" she remarked, pouting at Steve.

"_Stop_ calling me that!" he demanded, stilling pointing the Tesla gun at her.

She huffed, taking another good look at her father, realizing what was different about him, he was younger.

"…what's the date?" Harper asked softly.

Steve looked at Harper, giving her a questioning look "What?"

"What's the date?" Harper asked him again.

Steve huffed "It's April 29, 2014." He told Harper.

Harper lost the color in her face "Oh god…" she muttered "I haven't born yet. I went back in time." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

Harper huffed, taking a few steps closer to Steve "Look me in the eye, and tell me that I'm lying Mr. Human Lie Detector…" she demanded, looking her father straight in the eye.

"My name is Harper Jinks. I was born July 3, 2015 in Warehouse 13, Univille, South Dakota. My parents are Steve Jinks and Claudia Donovan. I was artifactually created." She told Steve, looking him straight in the eye.

Steve put his Tesla down slowly "Oh my god." He muttered.

Harper whimpered again as Steve began to process what she had told him "Claudia and Me? We…you…wow…" he said, beginning to pace.

"Don't freak out…after all you're a Warehouse Agent! You've dealt with stranger things…" Harper said, trying to comfort him.

Steve looked at Harper, the two of them stared at each other before Steve motioned for her to follow him "It's not safe out here…"

"What do you mean it's not safe out here? It's the Warehouse." Harper remarked.

Steve shook his head "No. It's not. Listen, 'Harper', we've got some crap going on right now and until we get whatever this is sorted out, you're coming with me to the office." He insisted, grabbing a hold of Harpers' jacket sleeve and tugging her down the isle.


	2. The Twilight Zone

**I'm sorry this chapter sucks so hard. I rewatched the Season 4 finale tonight and was determined to finish this chapter and in doing so it turned into a mess. **

**The next chapter will be better. I promise!**

* * *

Harper leaned against the brick on the outside of the office as she tried not to listen to Steve explain the situation to the rest of the team; the majority was confused and wasn't quite sure what Steve was saying when he walked just outside of the office and motioned for her to come in.

She walked in slowly, her hands hiding behind her as she looked at the not-so-familiar faces looking over at her; it was weird for Harper to know them but know that they didn't know her, she wished she could shake them until they remembered but this was the past.

"Well, I don't know who you are, but this is really inconvenient." Artie remarked.

Harper tried not to smother the older man with emotion as she huffed "I know. And I'm sorry. I should have listened to my dad…" she said.

"And _Steve_ is your dad?" Pete asked as he leaned against the computer.

"Yes. And Claudia is my mother. Look, you guys look a bit on edge, and I'm pretty sure it's not because of me—so can you just go back to what you were doing before I poofed up and we can deal with me later?" Harper insisted, taking the entire team by surprise.

The team looked around at each other before Artie adjusted his glasses and nodded "O-kay." He said slowly before looking back at his team.

Harper listened to Artie, crossing her arms as he explained the situation of the team having to take Paracelsus alive to keep Mrs. Frederic alive and intact; a chill went down her spine, the story that her father had told her so many times has come to life and it scared her.

It all went by so fast as the Warehouse agents scattered around while Artie approached Harper "Follow me…" he muttered, his glasses resting on the rim of his nose before walking away.

Harper followed slowly behind as Artie lead her into the familiar office bedroom that belonged to him before she stopped at the edge and let him have a discussion with Abigail and Mrs. Frederic.

It wasn't long after when Artie popped his head out from his bedroom and motioned for Harper to come inside; the teenager couldn't help but admit she was nervous about seeing Mrs. Frederic for the first time since she was a young child, but there was a lot at risk and Harper was sure that Artie wouldn't have brought her to the caretaker unless it was important.

"Hannah—"

"—Harper!" she interjected.

Artie furrowed his brow "_Harper_…since I don't know you that well and I have nowhere else to put you, you're in charge of Mrs. Frederic." He commanded.

Harper turned to the fading Mrs. Frederic before turning back to Artie "Okay…" she gently muttered, walking past the disgruntled man and towards Mrs. Frederic before standing in front of her.

Mrs. Frederic looked up at Harper as she continued to hold tightly to the rope railing of the bed "Hello…" she remarked in a confused manner.

"Hi." Harper said in return.

The two just stared at each other for a moment before Mrs. Frederic turned to Artie "Arthur, something's wrong with Ms. Donovan…" she muttered before turning back to Harper.

"Oh…there's a lot wrong with _Ms. Donovan_…" he responded, glancing over at Harper as she kept her eyes on Mrs. Frederic.

Harper chuckled nervous after awhile "Mrs. Frederic, I'm not Claudia…"

"Well then, who are you? And how did you gain access to the Warehouse?" she asked, standing up to stand her ground while Artie just stood in the background.

Harper couldn't help but smile, vague memories of the former Mrs. Frederic coming back to her as she looked at the woman "My name is Harper, and I'm from the future."

Mrs. Frederic lightly chuckled in her face "…I doubt that very seriously…"

Harper sighed "…I'm Claudia's future daughter…" she insisted.

Mrs. Frederic looked Harper up and down, believing it to be a joke as she scuffed again "I doubt that very seriously…Ms. Donovan has a bright future ahead of her and I doubt she would be able to squeeze a child into this lifestyle, no pun intended."

Harper nodded "I was created by an artifact, by accident. I'm a warehouse baby." She explained.

Mrs. Frederic furrowed her brow before turning back to Artie "Arthur…" she grumbled.

"She's Agent Jinks certified." Artie remarked before walking out of the room, leaving the two women alone with each other.

Mrs. Frederic turned back to Harper, who laced her fingers together as one side of her mouth turned into a smirk "…Oh, and Agent Jinks is my father."

"I doubt that _very_ seriously." Mrs. Frederic retorted before sitting back down on the bed.

Harper sighed heavily, scratching her as she looked around the bedroom before trailing back to Mrs. Frederic "Can I get you some tea or something?" she asked nervously.

* * *

It was weird, seeing her mother at a relatively young age—some years before she had taken the role as 'caretaker', Harper had such a strong urge to go up and say 'hello', but the situation just didn't seem right.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Claudia asked out loud, not looking away from her computer.

Harper looked around the office to make sure there was no one else around before Claudia turned her chair around to face Harper, raising an eye brow at her.

"No." Harper muttered.

Claudia stared at the teenager, looking her over before sighing "…I can't believe I have a daughter."

"Talk about creepy." Harper remarked.

Claudia laughed "Yeah, 'knock, knock—who's there? The Twilight Zone.'." She remarked.

Harper and Claudia shared a chuckle for a moment before Claudia huffed, crossing her arms at Harper "But Steve can't deny you—spitting image…we should put a wig on him!"

Harper let a light chuckle out "Yeah, we should…but maybe later when you guys stop Paracelsus." She said, letting reality settle back into the office.

Claudia nodded "Yeah."

There was a silence between them before Harper nodded to herself "Okay, well, I'm gonna go check on Mrs. F…" she said, backing out of the office and into Artie's bedroom, leaving Claudia alone to type away on her computer.


	3. Capture

It was weird watching how the Warehouse worked pre-Harper as she watched from the upstairs longue Claudia working away on the computer and listening to Pete and Myka on the Farnsworth.

She could feel everyones' tension around her as she attempted to remain upstairs with Mrs. Frederic, but that was proving to be easier said than done as all the excitement and intensity was going on out of the room.

Harper inched closer as Artie and Claudia spoke with Myka and Pete with the Farnsworth, preparing to attack on Paracelsus from within the Warehouse.

Her stomach turned as she listened and watched the two agents prep while Myka and Pete waited for an opportune moment to strike when the plan began to fall apart and panic began to arise not just from Pete and Myka, but Artie and Claudia as well.

The Green light shined throughout the office as Artie and Claudia transmitted the powers through the Farnsworth, blinding Harper before the light dissipated and Artie dropped the artifact and grumbled in frustration.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Frederic proclaimed behind her.

Harper snapped out of her haze and noticed she had climbed down three steps on the stairs before looking up at Mrs. Frederic as did Claudia and Artie.

"Why have you allowed civilians into the Warehouse?" Mrs. Frederic asked again.

"Mrs. Frederic…" Claudia said with a concerned tone.

It didn't matter that this was the past and Harper knew it was all going to work out, in that moment she was so frightened for not just Mrs. Frederic, but everyone involved with the Warehouse as she climbed back up the stairs to Mrs. Frederic.

Just as Harper walked up to Mrs. Frederic, she fell, alerting everyone even more as Artie and Claudia hurried their way upstairs while Harper managed to catch her from falling onto the edge of a chair.

It was still hectic as moments later Pete called out to Claudia, needing a tracker for Paracelsus who not only got away, but became immortal which explained Mrs. Frederics' fainting spell.

"What do we do?" Harper asked in a panic, her logical thinking going by the waist side as she looked at Artie.

Artie shrugged as he looked at Harper apologetically "I don't know…" he muttered., glancing down at Claudia who was still tracking as the words 'that's a great idea, Pete' came out of her mouth.

"Idea? What idea? He's got an idea?" Artie asked in a hurry, holding tightly to the railing as he looked down at Claudia.

"He's a smart boy when he's not thinking of cookies or boobies…" Claudia remarked, hacking into a bridges' system and activated it.

It went quiet in the office for a moment before Claudia sighed with relief and looked up at Artie "He's got him!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Perfect! Steve's got the Bronze sector ready…so we'll be ready for him." Artie said before looking back at the still fading Mrs. Frederic.

* * *

It was just Claudia, Harper, and Mrs. Frederic in the office as Pete, Myka, and Artie went to Bronze Paracelsus; silence between the three women when the pneumatic tube along the ceiling began to shake and a thud at an opening alerted them of a message.

Harper hummed as she walked to the device, opening the door, pulling out the tube, and unhinging the device to listen to the message.

"Hey!" Claudia proclaimed, walking up to Harper as she put the tube to her ear.

_"Claudia—the Bronzer didn't work, we're putting Paracelsus into the Suspension Chamber until the Regents get here…"_ Artie remarked before the message ended.

Harper turned to Claudia awkwardly "What's a Suspension Chamber?" she asked.

Claudia raised an eye brow "Oh, they don't have that where you're from?" she taunted.

Harper faked a laugh "Seriously…the Bronzer didn't work, they're putting Paracelsus in the Suspension Chamber until the Regents get here." She informed Claudia.

Claudia frowned "Well, isn't that just dandy…"

"You're telling me." Harper muttered back.

* * *

Pete and Artie were with Mrs. Frederic which gave Harper a moment to not babysit the caretaker and twiddle her thumbs in the office waiting for the regents to arrive.

"Maybe the Regents can help you find a way home…kill two birds with one stone. Then it won't be so awkward." Claudia manage to chuckle from her work station.

Harper huffed as she looked at Claudia, she hadn't even made eye contact with her for the past few hours; and she wasn't sure if it was because it really was awkward, or because the situation was just so dire.

"Y'know, this is the longest I've hung out with you since I was 8." Harper informed Claudia, who slowly turned her head towards the teenager.

"Is that so?" Claudia asked her.

Harper inched her way towards Claudia "Yeah."

Claudia looked at Harper, letting a gentle smile out "What am I like, in the future? Am I still _here_…at the Warehouse?" she asked Harper.

"You're the Caretaker." Harper informed Claudia.

Claudia took a deep breath in, trying to lessen the blow that was Harpers' bluntness "Oh." She muttered.

"We don't really…get along anymore…we're not as close." Harper remarked.

Claudia leaned against her table "Why is that?" she asked.

"You're never around, and when you are, you micromanage our family…we fight about _my_ future and what I should do with my life even though you've never been around to see me grow up!" Harper explained, bitterness in her tone as she finished.

Claudia sighed "What do I want you do to?" she asked.

"You want me to go to college, get a degree, 'do something with my life'." Harper remarked.

Claudia hummed "And you?"

"I wanna stay…" she whispered, getting teared up as if she was talking to her actual mother "I wanna be an agent." She continued on.

Claudia frowned "Hey," she said, getting up from her chair and approaching Harper before awkwardly hugging her "Don't be sad…everything's going to be okay." She said, trying to comfort her daughter.

Harper shook her head "You don't get it…"

"Yes, I do…you don't think Artie doesn't do that to me? Hell, Steve does it to me!" Claudia confided in Harper "…who knows, maybe this'll change how things work out." She said.

Harper relaxed, she couldn't believe that this young woman would become her mother eventually "You think?"

"I know." Claudia remarked.

Just at that moment, Pete walked out of Arties' bedroom, crossing paths of both ladies and Steve, who was walking through the office into Artie's bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Claudia asked Pete who had a stern look on his face.

Pete stopped and turned back to the girls "I'm gonna make Paracelsus talk." He said sternly.

"Oh, I'll go!" Harper volunteered.

Pete shook his head "No, no…" he said but Harper interrupted him.

"No, seriously, oh my god—five minutes with me and he'll be talking like a Canary, I swear it!" Harper explained.

Pete glanced at Claudia who shrugged her shoulders before he turned back to Harper and motioned her to follow him "Come on Tweedy Bird, lets do this." He proclaimed, walking out of the office.

Harper smiled at Claudia before rushing to keep up with Pete to interrogate Paracelsus.


	4. No Light, No Light

**This chapter is kinda long-I wanted to finish the season 4 finale so now that I did updating should be a little easier. I know this chapter is probably boring since it's a blow-by-blow of the finale, but alas...enjoy none the less!**

* * *

Even though Pete agreed to let her help, he enforced the 'no talking' rule with Harper as she stood behind Pete and watched him bargain with Paracelsus, which was proving to be quite difficult.

"I know it can't be easy with your friend dying…" Paracelsus remarked, getting a rise out of Pete.

"Mrs. Frederic is more than a pal, she-"

"No, no…not her. The young one, Myka! She's very, very ill." Paracelsus told Pete, stunting him in his place.

Harper just watched from behind, watching Paracelsus paralyze Pete with just words while she herself was paralyzed with fear from the conversation itself; it was all too real for her to listen to history.

"Oh, please! How could you possibly know that? I mean, I could see how _she_ would know that…" Pete remarked, pointing to Harper who glanced at him before going back to Paracelsus.

Harper swallowed hard, wanting to pipe in and shut Paracelsus up; however, Pete was proving that to be difficult since he didn't bother giving her a word in edge wise.

"She's going to die." Paracelsus insisted, glaring at Pete as he floated in his prison.

Pete scuffed "And I suppose you want to help her?" he asked rhetorically.

Harper zoned out, it was a bad idea to come with Pete—it was clear that everything was under his control when suddenly she felt eyes on her; Harper looked up from her haze at Pete who was waiting for something.

"What?" Harper asked him.

"I asked you if Myka is going to die…" Pete muttered gently.

Harper panicked, she had always been warned about time travel and giving out information as her mouth opened but nothing came out.

Pete's face turned somber; Harper realized what she had done as she shook her head in a furious panic "NO! No…it's not that! She lives, Uncle Pete she lives!" she said in a rush, but Pete was already gone as he turned back to Paracelsus.

"What artifacts?" he asked Paracelsus.

* * *

"Uncle Pete, seriously! Don't listen to him! He's so full of shit!" Harper begged, following him throughout the Warehouse.

Harper knew this was her fault—had she just said 'yes' upfront, none of this would have happened and the main course would still prevail.

"_I've got to stop him!_" she thought to herself as she followed him around, though Pete ignored her as he grabbed the artifacts and made his way back to Paracelsus, with the desperate Harper in toe.

It was a moot point, Pete was already in 'save Myka' mode as he attempted to talk the process through with Paracelsus before deciding that it was best if the mad scientist did the process himself.

Paracelsus at first declined, Pete bargaining his freedom for mortality wasn't in the scientists favor before Pete deemed it that it was either his way or no way; the room getting silent as Harper continued to watch in a panic before Paracelsus finally agreed.

It didn't take long for Pete to retrieve the stone and boiled it accordingly, taking Paracelsus' instructions while Harper continued to beg for him to stop what he was doing and wait for the Regents, though it went on deaf ears.

Pete gently handed over the heated stone and Paracelsus began to inhaul the fumes and then shaking violently before his prison disappeared and a harsh sonic boom echoed throughout the Warehouse—Harper knew in that moment they were in trouble as climbed down the steps.

In a blink of an eye, balls of light were shooting from Paracelsus' hands as he shot them at Pete, unarming the agent as Harper continued to back into a shelf, watching the events unfold.

Paracelsus immediately went into a villain speech which Harper could only roll her eyes to as Pete went along with it before lunging at the mad scientist before a rope held him back, then tugging him away before Pete grabbed a hold of a metal column.

"I am now in complete control of the Warehouse!" Paracelsus proclaimed with a chuckle, "Thank you so much! You would be very useful for my future endeavors." He continued on.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE, NOW!" he yelled, shaking the Warehouse to its core as Harper held tightly onto the shelf she had backed into.

Harper watched as Pete bargained one last time, a simple 'just kill me' before Paracelsus shook his head and flung Pete across the Warehouse, she could hear his cried echo before a loud thud—leaving she and Paracelsus alone.

Paracelsus turned to her, an evil smile on his face as he approached her slowly "Umm…" was all she could muster as she slid along the shelf, giving him an awkward smile in return.

"So, what's your talent?" he asked her "Are you psychic?" he asked her playfully.

Harper thought about it for a moment before nodding "Yeah…lets go with that!" she said, continuing to slid along the shelf, reading to make a run for it.

Paracelsus hummed as he took one more step towards Harper before she whimpered "Please don't kill me…" Harper quietly begged.

The mad scientist hummed "Darling child, did you not hear what I told your 'Uncle'…" he said before Harper felt something grab a hold of her waist and catapulted her away from Paracelsus.

Harper screamed out in fear before she abruptly hit a wall and fell to the floor, whining and moaning as she could hear other voices around her, gasping and crying out to her as they helped her up.

"Oh my god—Harper are you okay!?" Claudia asked as she helped Harper up.

Harper looked around on the balcony in a haze, not sure what exactly happened and felt a strong urge to vomit as she wobbled for a bit, Claudia catching her and helped her regain her balance.

"We have to go." Harper insisted.

"Yes, that's been established!" Claudia remarked, letting go of Harper as she regained her balance slowly—the team attempting to come up with an escape route when it became slowly obvious that there weren't many options to escape.

* * *

The pain in her stomach was the least of her worries as Harper ran with the other agents down isles of the Warehouse, trying to find an escape route while lightening bolts and artifacts came down on them at every moment.

"This is _my_ house!" she could hear in the wind as Harper ran along side Claudia and Pete when finally Artie found an escape route up a lengthy flight of stairs.

Harper grumbled in pain as she began to climb her way up, feeling Claudia occasionally give her a push to hurry her along when the team finally reached the top only for Claudia to stop mid-escape.

"I-I can't go!" Claudia proclaimed.

The team turned around to face Claudia, shocked at her words as Claudia went on "I have to stay!" she continued.

"No, absolutely not!" Steve reprimanded.

"Mom!" Harper responded "We don't have time for this—we have to go, now!" she remarked.

"You don't know how you know it, but you know it, don't you?" Mrs. Frederic projected.

"The warehouse needs me! I have to stay and fight Paracelsus." Claudia continued to insist with much protest from her family.

Artie stuttered, trying to talk Claudia into leaving with the team only to start a light fury within Claudia, putting her foot down and 'deciding' for herself to stay.

"…the Warehouse will protect me!" Claudia insisted after a pillar nearly fell on top of her, the team only becoming more alarmed as they watched on.

"Yes, I believe it might!" Mrs. Frederic agreed.

Claudia continued on, trying to talk everyone into leaving for their own safety when Steve protested again, telling his friend that he couldn't leave her inside in the danger.

"I'll fight from the inside, you fight from the outside—you just gonna have to trust me on this, Jinksy…" Claudia comforted him.

Harpers' heart sank, turning to her father who was clearly in pain at the thought of leaving his best friend behind in the wreckage that was Paracelsus; she swallowed hard as Mrs. Frederic insisted that they 'live to fight another day' before fleeing the Warehouse, Artie and Pete following behind.

Steve and Harper stayed in their place, glaring at Claudia who gave them a gentle wink and nod to leave before Steve finally did, succumbing to Claudias' one request while Harper stayed in place.

The teenager reached out for her mother, who took her hand in return; tears threatened to spill from Harpers' eyes as she looked at her mother "You realize that if you die, I die too?" Harper injected.

Claudia smirked "That's not gonna happen!" she insisted.

Harper nodded, sniffling away a tear before swallowing hard "I love you." She said.

Claudia smiled back "…I love you too…daughter I haven't had yet." She said.

Harper sighed, letting go of her mothers' hand and turning to leave the Warehouse.

"Harper!" Claudia called out, getting the teenagers' attention as she turned back to her mother.

"…take care of Jinksy…" she instructed Harper.

Harper nodded again "I will." She muttered before exiting the Warehouse, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Harper was the last to exit the Warehouse as the team waited for her, the door closing behind her and a dome encasing the Warehouse with Paracelsus and Claudia inside.

It was daunting for not just Harper, but everyone around her as they looked around, a feeling of dread coming over each and every one of them as they stood in place, stunned to their cores.

Harper huffed, finally looking around at her family before nodding to herself "…lets do this…" she muttered, backing away and slowly turning away from the Warehouse, getting ready to fight from the outside like her mother told her to.


	5. The Shield

She helped Artie pour good all over the rental car with Steve inside, her stomach in knots at the idea, having a sure feeling that it probably wouldn't work.

"So how fast should I go?" Steve yelled in the car.

"As fast as you can!" Artie replied.

"And you're sure that this is gonna work?" Steve asked, almost trying to be assured by Artie, who without batting an eye lash did as he threw a bucket of goo across the electric barrier that was keeping the agents out.

"See? Nothing to worry about!" Artie assured.

Harper and Artie watched as Steve backed the car up nearly 200 feet before Artie's Farnsworth began to ring, which Artie immediately answered.

As Artie and Mrs. Frederic conversed, Harper watched in worry as she watched the car stop and be put into drive just as Artie hung up with Mrs. Frederic; the both watched as Steve sped towards the barrier, immediately crashing into it.

Harper gasped "DAD!" she screamed as the car door opened, Steve coughing up a storm as he pushed away the air bag.

"That didn't work." Artie said, stating the obvious as both he and Harper stood right next to Steve.

"Dad, are you okay?" Harper asked, reaching out for him.

Steve nodded at Harper before looking back at Artie "Yeah—yet it felt _so _successful." Steve responded to Artie in a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe if we double on the goo and you go twice as fast…?" Artie suggested before Harper shook her head in a hurry and Steve disagreed with his idea.

"No, lets wait for Pete and Myka—I'm sure they can think of something less life threatening." Steve said.

Artie nodded "Alright, c'mon! I've got another idea. Only we'll need a couple of crowbars and a crowded parking lot." He said before walking away.

Harper raised an eye brow as she watched Artie walk away "Artie, what's your idea!?" she called out but he ignored her "ARTIE!" she called out again, but Artie did not answer her.

She turned to Steve who was still regaining himself as he sat in the car, looking up at Harper who huffed and stormed off to chase after Artie; Steve couldn't help but let a small smile out—at that moment, Harper really did remind him of Claudia.

* * *

"Artie—I'm not sure about this." Harper proclaimed as she stacked another car battery to the pile.

Artie huffed "Just trust me on this!" he responded, adding clamps to the newly added battery and double checked that everything was secure.

Harper turned to see Steve walking towards them with the last battery, he huffed at Harper before glaring at Artie "You can say 'emergency' all you want—but it's still illegal!" Steve remarked, adding the battery to the pile.

"Oh, please! Of all the illegal things I've done, this is probably the least illegal." He said, adding one clamp to the batteries "Remember, we're trying to _save_ Claudia's life!" Artie persisted.

Steve scuffed "Yes, and that's going to be a lot harder to do from prison!" he interjected.

Harper smirked, catching Artie's eye before he glared back at Steve who huffed "Even if we get in there, how do we take down someone who's immortal?" he asked Artie.

"I've been doing some digging, we're gonna the arrow that brought down the Demi-God Achilles."

"Achilles? C'mon, that's just a myth!"

"Yes, it's a myth…" Harper interjected "It's a myth currently, and hopefully, still stored on Aisle Core-4783." She continued.

Artie looked at her astonished before nodding "Yes, very good, Hannah!"

"Harper!" she huffed, rolling her eyes as she glanced at Steve.

Artie shook her away "Now—take both the red and the black cable," he said, before taking both cables in his hands "…at the same time, you touch them to the shield-"

"—Hold it, hold it!" Steve interrupted "How about I take one, and you take the other…maybe I'll stand the chance of living through this."

"Ditto." Harper remarked, crossing her arms.

Artie shrugged "Fine!" he said, handing Steve the red cable "If that's what you want."

Harper backed up as the two men prepared to touch the cables to the shield, she covered her eyes as Artie began to count down; through she looked through her hands as she watched Artie count down and then the two touched the shield.

Steve went flying, screaming as he did; Harper screamed out in fear as she watched Steve land a few yards away.

"DAMNIT!" Artie yelled.

"DAD!" Harper yelled, running after her father to check and see if he was okay just as sat up.

Harper kneeled down to him "Oh, thank god!" she said.

Steve huffed as he looked at Artie "Are you alright?" he yelled.

"Yeah, I'm fine—I've got the black cable!" he muttered.

Just then, Pete and Myka stopped the car in front of Artie before jumping out of the car; Harper and Steve quickly hurried along, just in time to get chewed out by Myka.

"Okay, look…we know that the shield draws its' power from the Alpha Terrain Sintar System,"

"I knew that!" Pete interjected.

"No, you didn't!" Steve accused.

Artie glared at both of them "I did—continue."

"After Sykes used the shield against us, the Regents installed a failsafe up at the Innus Observatory." Myka continued.

"We were just there—really cool place—Telescopes!" Pete remarked.

"It was all explained as Addendum NQZ-437 _IN_ the manual!" Myka huffed, staring at the four people around her.

The three men made excuses as Harper just shrugged her shoulders "Technically, I don't exist…so…yeah…" she muttered.

Myka rolled her eyes "Anyway, I redirected the laser scope _from_ the Sintar system to Urinus." She remarked.

"I thought it was pronounced—"

"—Urinus!" Myka proclaimed "It makes the shield appear to stay in place, and yet _we_ can pass through it. Steve—if you will!" she said, turning to the younger man to start the process.

Steve shook his head "Oh, no…no—not today!" he argued.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" she yelled at him before walking through the shield and into the Warehouse, Artie following suit soon after leaving Pete, Harper, and Steve outside.

"We could have just _walked_ through!?" Steve complained, throwing his gloves before walking through the shield.

Pete glanced at Harper before looking around and smirking "URANUS!" he yelled before walking through the shield, leaving Harper alone with her thoughts.

"We're doomed." She muttered to herself before walking through the shield as well.


End file.
